Gone
by SVU-Romance-addict
Summary: Olivia is missing. The squad goes to look for her but when they come to her apartment, everything is gone. Did Olivia leave without notice? Or was she forced to leave somewhere? BENSIDY (;
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, turn to your left." The nurse instructed. The woman sighed and turned left as the X-ray machine whirled around her. The hospital gown whipped around, exposing the woman's tanned back. Dark, ugly cuts and bruises surrounded her back.

"Alright, you're finished," The nurse came out from the X-ray room and smiled at the woman,"How did you say you got hurt again?"

"She fell." A tall man walked into the X-ray room and put an arm around the woman's waist. The nurse looked at her unsure.

"I fell.." She mumbled.

"Well, you're done . No fractures. You were very lucky Ms. Marsden. " the nurse smiled at her.

"Olivia. " Olivia corrected the young nurse.

"And you are?" The nurse directed towards the man holding Olivia.

"Leaving." He grunted and pulled Olivia towards the exit. Once they were out of ear shot, he spun her around and smiled.

"You're a good girl," he mumbled and rubbed her arms.

"And you're an ass, Michael, " She whispered fiercely, pulling away and heading towards the car they came in.

****************  
(One day later)

"Has anyone seen Olivia?" Munch called out to the detectives in the squad room.

"No... " Amanda and Nick frowned.

"Three days ago. On Friday. When we all went home for the weekend." Fin looked around then checked his watch.

"She was supposed to be in today at six," Cragen walked out of his office, "So someone better have a damn good reason why it's ten and she's still not here."

"I am so ready to work!" Brian called,walking into the squad room, "When do I get started Capt?"

"When you tell me where your girlfriend is, " Cragen frowned at the man.

"Liv?"

"Why? You have more then one girlfriend ?" Nick challenged.

"Hey don't be jealous because no girl wants to get in touching distance of you," Brian rolled his eyes and looked at Cragen, "I don't know where she is. I'm not her keeper."

"Fin and I can get check her apartment," Amanda offered while standing up.

"Yeah. Maybe she's just sleeping in from a long weekend," Fin shot Brian a look.

"I saw her on Saturday. That's it. She wouldn't be taking two days to get over that," Brian rolled his eyes and walked into Cragen's office after him.

"Let's go , Rollins." Fin headed towards the exit, Amanda following behind.

*****************  
"Liv?" Fin called, knocking on the door.

"Olivia?" Amanda took a turn at knocking. No answer. She tried the doorknob and the door swung open.

"I'll take kitchen and living room. You take bedroom and bathroom," Fin instructed as they lifted their guns and ran into the apartment. Amanda nodded and walked towards the bedroom.

Nothing. Olivia's bed was made and her closets were open but the clothes were cleared. Amanda checked the dresser drawers and frowned. Everything was gone.

She checked the bathroom and realized everything was gone. Shampoos, conditioners, toothpaste...everything.

"Clear!" Fin called out. Amanda walked out of the bedroom and met him in the front of the apartment.

"Clear," Amanda frowned, "Everything is clear. It's like she never lived here."

"So, she just gets up and bolts one day? No signs of it or anything?" Fin frowned as they walked out.

"Or someone made her move," Amanda shook her head as they headed towards the elevators, "The question is...who?"


	2. Chapter 2

**martybaby313: well, since you said please (: here's some more**

**Christelleu: she's Olivia Marsden. She just used that name for now. You'll see why later I promise!**

**Marciha0382: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: you're amazing! I love your reviews**

"Where is he?" Olivia demanded, holding a gun to the guy's heart.

"Who?! I don't know anybody, crazy bitch!" The man named Phil squirmed under her gaze.

"Simon Marsden! Where is he?!" She demanded.

"Relax, mamacita! " Michael walked into the small room and put a hand on Olivia's arm, "What's the big deal anyway with this Simon guy?"

Olivia lowered her gun and spun towards Michael, "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Does it have to do with you having his last name by any chance?" Michael looked at her suspiciously.

"So maybe the prick owns his relative some money. Ever think of that?" Olivia put her gun on a glass table next to her then face Michael again.

"Ah, money debuts. Tough shit to pay off let me tell you that, " Michael smiled at Olivia, "Why don't you and I go on some more runs together, and maybe this 'prick' will show up to one of them."

"And get beaten to the point where we have to go to the hospital again? No thanks," Olivia replied defiantly.

Michael paused and the room got quiet. He walked up to Olivia and looked her in the eyes. Before she could stop him, he swung his fist, connecting it with her eye. She fell back.

"Don't you EVER say no to me, Princess. " he growled. Phil stared on.

Olivia touched her eye and flinched at the tenderness. She stood up and turned to Michael.

"Don't you ever touch me again or I swear I'll put a bullet straight through your head. " she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

***************  
"So that's it? You're just gonna let her go? Just like that?" Nick asked Cragen in surprise.

"Look, Olivia apparently left. No contact or turning her papers in. Just vanished. So obviously, we are moving on from this, okay?" Cragen looked to each of his detectives.

"She would've told me," Brian insisted, "She would've warned me she had plans to leave. And come on! We all know Liv. If she wanted to leave the NYPD, she would've turned her papers in."

"Brian's right, " Amanda added, "It's not like her not to turn her papers in at least. I mean, this was spontaneous. Something MADE her pack up and leave."

"For right now, Cragen is right," Munch walked over to the gathering, "We can't just stop all SVU because we've misplaced one of our detectives."

"For now, Munch and Nick, go try to track Olivia's cellphone and car license plate. Amanda and Fin, there's a woman in the interrogation room ready to be questioned about her rape," Cragen commanded then turned to Brian, "And lets get you ready for your undercover opt." He walked towards his office, Brian following behind.

"What is the case field in, Capt?"

"Prostitution. GIANT prostitution ring in the Bronx. Some girls aren't even legal yet."

"Oh," Brian nodded and paced around the tiny office, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow night. You will have your wire and resources ready by tomorrow morning. It's a few days operation. Your name is Brian Hilging," Cragen informed him, handing him the case file.

After scanning it , Brian nodded and walked towards the office door.

"Brian?" Cragen called out. Brian turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Just," the old captain let out a sigh, "Just try to push the whole Olivia thing to the back of your mind. If you blow this cover, you could be killed along with dozens of other people."

Brian looked down at the file then back up at Cragen. Without saying another word, he walked out of the office, leaving the door to slam shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS SVU Enough Said: You know there's gonna be trouble (;**

**KillerQueen32: I'm glad you like it! Anything you don't , let me know (:**

**Madilyna-Cassidy: I'm glad it caught your attention! Here yah go! **

**xxMARISKACRAZEDxx: well, since you said please! Here's another chapter! **

(One day later)

Olivia took a deep breath and got out of the dark car. She had done this thousands of times before. The difference? She couldn't arrest the drug dealers this time. This time she wasn't a part of the SVU.

Michael walked around to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She shuddered as they walked towards the waiting men.

"Just do what you usually do and we can walk away. No scratches." Michael whispered to her as they stopped in front of the men.

"Michael! Olivia! So nice to see you," the lead man, Stephan, walked forward and looked at Olivia, "How are we healing darling?"

"I'm not here to talk about healing," she snapped, "Do you have the 30 grams?"

"I like her. Gets right down to business," he smiled at Michael before pulling the bag out of his pocket and tossed it at her. She caught it and looked at it. Exactly what Michael wanted.

"Darling," Stephan took Olivia's face in his hand and turned it to the side, "What on earth happened?"

A big angry bruise covered under her eye and on her cheekbone. She pulled away and glared at him.

"Not like you didn't do worse the last time," she snapped.

"See, when you start saying no to me, that's when you get hurt my dear. I'm only trying to help you."

"Help me by telling me where I can find Simon Marsden." She practically growled at the man.

"Simon," Stephan looked at each of his men behind him then turned back to Olivia, "Never heard the name."

"You're Stephan Lingers, Right? He told me he worked for you and I demand to see him now."

"Olivia, I wouldn't advise this," Michael warned, trying to pull her back.

"Michael," Stephan smiled at him, "She's a tough girl. I'd love to buy."

"Not for sale," Michael frowned at the man.

"I want to know where Simon is and then I'll stop, okay?" Olivia stared at Stephan.

She felt the hit before she saw Stephan raise his fist. She fell to the ground as her side started to hurt. She stared up at him.

"Simon is a lying snitch, " Stephan looked at her, "I didn't want to spend another waking moment with that guy. "

"We are going," Michael cut , grabbing Olivia's shoulder roughly and standing her up. He walked her over to the passenger side of the car and shoved her inside. He walked around and Stephan stopped him.

Olivia watched the two exchange words carefully. She frowned as she tried to make out what they were saying. Michael shook Stephan's hand, got into the car, and drove away.

"What the hell was that?" Michael demanded, referring to the drug deal breakdown.

"I want to know where Simon is, I got a text a few days ago telling me Simon worked for Stephan Lingers. I need to find him. " Olivia glared at the man driving.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, Simon doesn't work for them?" Michael pulled up to the house and shut off the car.

"If he did, he would've texted me," she flipped her throw away phone in her hand and got out of the car. Michael slammed the car door shut and they quickly walked back inside.

"Be right back," Michael said quickly, disappearing into the kitchen. Olivia rolled her eyes and climbed the twisted staircase to her room .

She changed into sweats and a tank top. She was about to pull her hair into a bun when she noticed the purchase they had made was on her floor. She rolled her eyes and kicked it under her bed. Even if she wasn't working for SVU, she could still stop him from doing the drugs.

Olivia turned around to get her brush off the dresser and smacked into Michael's chest. She looked at him in annoyance. Before she realized it, he held a cloth over her face. She screamed as black dots filled her vision. The room was titling. She could feel herself getting sick.

She shut her eyes just as her body slumped to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**martybaby313: I don't know! Read and you shall see (;  
Aschardein: I'm glad I can keep you on the edge!  
Marciha0382: I'm so happy you're liking the story so far! Here's another chapter !  
NCIS SCU Enough said: I don't know if she will get hurt! Here's another chapter though! (:**

**hey guys! I'm sorry to say this for the next three days (it's the 26th of July today) I can't get access to internet! So my story may take a while to be updated ): I'm sorry! But in three days I will certainly upload ! I pinky promise! In the meantime, here's another chapter! thanks for the reviews I love them! **

"Ah Brian! So good to see you!" A man greeted Brian as he opened the door to the house.

"Good to see you too, Johnny." Brian greeted him.

"Man, I remember we used to score all the damn time together," the man chuckled as they started walking up the stairs, "Then you disappeared for a long time! What happened ?"

"Damn feds caught me, Johnny boy, " Brian shook his head as they walked to a hallway, "Ten years in prison! That's why I wanted to come to you for my buy."

"Oh we have all sorts of girls here," Johnny took out a key and unlocked a door, "Some are willing to please your every need. Others... Well, they're a different story."

"This first room is Rein. She's 19. Ready to work for money." Johnny smiled at the young girl sitting, frightened, at her bed. Brian frowned and nodded. Johnny shut and locked the door again.

"This next room is Natalia," he unlocked a second door, "She's foreign. Doesn't understand shit."

Brian observed the older woman as she looked at them in concern. She called out something in a different language, making Johnny quickly lock the door.

"And the last one that is a available is pretty feisty. I wouldn't go with her, but hey, we're buddies," Johnny lightly slapped his back before taking out another key.

"There's only three girls?" Brian asked quickly.

"More should be coming in tonight or tomorrow. Depends on the idiots I hired."

Brian heard the door click open and Johnny opened it. The door creaked on its hinges as the room came into view. A woman with shoulder length brown hair spun around and glared at the two men. Brian stopped cold as they made eye contact.

"I'll take this one," Brian said quickly as he walked into the room.

"Woahhh Chico! Money first then the bang a rang!" Johnny held his hand up defensively.  
Brian rolled his eyes and took out two hundred dollars and stuffed it into the greedy man's hands. He then grabbed the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here Brian?!" Olivia demanded. He spun around to face her.

"Me?! Funny, I could ask you the same thing, Olivia. Considering you're in a prostitution ring right now, I think my question has a right to be answered first. "

"Prostitution ring?" Olivia gave him a confused look then shook her head, "Sonofabitch I told him!"

"Olivia! What the hell is going on?" Brian walked to her and looked her in the eyes, "Why the hell did you disappear from SVU?"

"I didn't..." She sighed and sat down on the bed. He sat next to her as she continued.

"I didn't disappear. Okay? I need to look for someone and took a few days off."

"Without anyone knowing? A few days off by clearing out half of your apartment? We were worried sick!"

"I just needed to find someone.." She frowned.

"Who?"

"You never told me what you're doing here." She changed the subject.

"I'm here...undercover," Brian rubbed her leg gently, "Cragen's got me busting a big prostitution ring. It will take a few days. Johnny and some guy name Michael are the ring leaders."

"That's crazy! You can get hurt!" She frowned, worried.

"Speaking of getting hurt, I'm getting you out of here," Brian took her arm gently and stood her up.

"No Brian! Don't ruin your undercover by me!" Olivia begged, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not ruining it," he faced her again, "I'd rather get hell from Cragen and save you then be in hell and take down this ring," he caressed the side of her face, making her flinch.

He frowned and turned her face softly to the side. "Olivia, what the hell happened?" He demanded, tracing the bruise with his thumb.

"Nothing. I'm taking care of it," she pulled away and looked at him, "Please, don't blow this for me, Brian."

"Can you at least tell me who the hell you're looking for?" He looked at her sad.

She took a deep breathe before answering, "My brother. Simon. He's involved with the drug sellers in this place. I need to find him I think he's hurt."

"Olivia, SVU and I can find him a lot easier then you by yourself," Brian frowned, "I hate seeing you hurt."

"I can do it! And I will, whether you like it or not." She looked at him smug, which made him smile.

"You're still the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Her all too familiar lips moved along with his as she smiled against his lips.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Michael stormed in. Brian and Olivia pulled away from each other like two teens being caught. Michael looked from Brian to Olivia then back to Brian again.

"Get out." Michael demanded.

"Why? I payed for her!" Brian asked defensively.

"I told you to get the fuck out!" Michael shoved him out of the opened door, "If you really want to see her, I'm throwing a stupid ball gown party. She will be there and you can spend all the time in the world with her." He slammed the door in Brian's face.

"Sonofabitch!" Brian yelled, punching the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**martybaby313: well here's some more for you c: **

**NCIS SVU Enough said: sorry for taking so long on the update!**

**Guest: uh, I know you don't have an account and you can be anyone but I just wanted to say thanks for your review on chapter four! it means so much ! **

**I like drawing ducks: first off, I love your username (; second, if you think the plot thickened right there, just wait and read (; thanks for the compliment ! **

(Later that night)  
Brian stood impatiently in Michael's dining room and looked around. There was no sign of Liv or Michael. He had learned from Johnny the ball gown party Michael was having in ten minutes was for the new buyers. Michael wanted to scope them out.

He heard footsteps approaching and he spun around. Michael stood with Olivia, smiling. Brian fought off the urge to punch him and walked up to them.

"Good to see you could make it, Brian," Michael smiled, "I need an experienced eye tonight. See who's a snoop."

"Got cha," he nodded then turned to Olivia, "You look lovely Ms. Olivia."

"Thank you," she replied, unusually quiet.

"Now, my guests should be arriving soon. " Michael checked his watch then looked towards the front door. A car door slammed in the distance, making him grin. Music started playing as people entered the house.

"You two go do whatever, " Michael pushed Olivia towards Brian, "I need to attend to some business.

Once Michael was out of ear shot, Brian turned Olivia towards him and looked her up and down.

"Damn, Liv. I was serious when I said you look stunning," He smiled at her and looked her blue short dress over again.

"Bri... I really need to find Simon.." Olivia changed the subject as she looked at the guests filing into the house, "Michael basically told me his time is almost up."

"I don't see him coming in," Brain scanned the couples and frowned, "Did he give you like...anything on his location? Are you sure this is for real?"

"I'm not sure of anything, Brian," she turned to him and tears formed in her eyes, "All I know is I'm damn nervous for my brother."

"I know you are, Liv," he hugged her softly as soft music played throughout the room, "I'll make sure of it that we find him. In one piece."

"Hey baby," a man came up to them and grabbed Olivia roughly, "Heard you were for sale."

"No she's not now back the hell up," Brian pushed the guy away defensively.

"Michael said she was a feisty one. I want her," the man insisted, pushing towards Olivia. Before Brian could hit him, Olivia walked towards the guy and stopped inches away from his face.

"Does it look like I'm enjoyable? No. I will make your life a living hell if you don't back down. Now. Trust me, you're better off with your hand down your pants. And if I ever see you touch my friend again I swear I will put a bullet straight through that rotten perverted brain of yours. Got that?"

"Damn.." The man mumbled and walked away towards another girl. Olivia turned back to Brian.

"Liv...don't turn around.." Brian warned. Olivia spun around and came face-to-face with a man who had brown hair and blue eyes. She swallowed.

"Elliot..."


	6. Chapter 6

**martybaby313: read and you shall see !**

**ffedeline: here's an update! :)**

**Kilea08: I'm glad you were blind sided! I love doing that to people :)**

"Olivia Benson. What the hell are you doing here?" Elliot demanded and pulled her off to the side. Brian followed close behind, glaring.

"Me? Elliot I'm not the one who disappeared without a word! Don't you dare act like I'm the bad one here," Olivia snapped as Brian slipped his hand through hers. She almost forgot where they were standing.

"Obviously she's not here to answer your stupid questions," Brian cut in, "So why don't you get to talking about why you're here." Elliot glared at him before answering.

"Look, I ran into some problems when I left SVU. I'm just trying to fix them."

"What Elliot? What could possibly be so wrong that you just happen to be in the same place as us." Olivia tightened her grip around Brian's hand. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"Olivia I'm not dragging you in this," Elliot frowned.

"Don't you dare play that game, El. I'm not a child. I don't need you to always take care of me. So quit your shit and get to talking before I make you."

"Liv," Elliot sighed before answering, "They threatened my family…. Michael and his gang. They are going to hurt my family if I don't work for them. Just Michael's body guard. That's all."

"How the hell did you end up here anyway?" she insisted.

"Olivia… it's from a previous arrest… Michael has already come to my house when I wasn't home. It really shook Kathy up. Now will you tell me why you both are here?" Elliot frowned at Brian then turned his attention back to Olivia.

"Work," they replied in unison. Elliot nodded and sighed.

"Olivia Marsden?" A woman walked up to the group and looked at Olivia. She nodded, glanced at Brian and Elliot, and walked a few feet away from them with the woman.

"I think it would be better if we talked in a more private place," the woman frowned at the men then looked at Olivia again.

"We can go into the hall and talk," she glanced at the men unsure and walked towards the hall. The men continued to talk to each other harshly.

"And your name is?" Olivia asked, turning towards the woman once they were alone in the hall. Before the woman could answer, Olivia felt a sharp pinch on her back. She turned around and saw Michael standing behind her holding a syringe.

The room started spinning and Olivia fell forward. She felt Michael's hands under her arms as her vision started to fade.

"It's going to be alright, Detective Benson. Shhh."

Olivia closed her eyes as her world faded into blackness.

"Do you know where Olivia went?" Brian walked up to Elliot hours later and frowned at him. He excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked away with Brian.

"She's not with you?" Elliot frowned at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, she's not one to be held down by a boyfriend," Brian sighed before continuing, "And she went off with that woman who came up to her while we were talking. I couldn't find her after that. I've been looking everywhere. I just thought since you're Michael's right hand man…"

"Elliot! I've been looking all night for you," Michael walked up to the two and smiled at Brian, "I see you've been busy with Miss Olivia. I bet she's recovering in her bed hey?" he winked.

"Actually, you prick, I can't find her. Have you seen her?" Brian frowned.

"No," Michael causally looked around the room and smiled at Brian, "I haven't seen that feisty mamacita. I did hear she was looking for Simon… maybe she did something stupid and run off."

"You sonofabitch better tell me where the hell you put her. I know you. I know you're lying."

"Elliot, we have to leave now," Michael looked at him. He looked at Brian and walked away.

Brian walked quickly into the hall and looked around. Still no sign of Liv. He rushed up the stairs and walked quickly towards the bedrooms and put an ear on the first one. No noise.

"Olivia?" he called, knocking. Nothing.

He walked towards the second door and the same result. When he started walking towards the third door, he heard screaming.

"OLIVIA!" Brian yelled, banging on the door. At this point, he didn't care if he blew this thing. He was wired anyway and Fin, Amanda, Nick, and Munch were all waiting to rush in with the FBI.

Brian frowned as he tested the door. He backed up and put his foot up. It had been a long time since he kicked down doors. Before he knew it, his foot went crashing through the door and he rushed in. Two girls lay on the bed, four guys ready to jump them.

"NYPD put your damn hands up!" Brian called, hoping the squad was already storming the house. Seconds later, he was correct. Amanda ran in followed by Munch, Fin, and Nick. They all had their weapons drawn.

The guys put their hands up as the girls sobbed in the bed. Amanda ran over to them. Brian heard the FBI downstairs arresting the guests. Brian looked around the room again and paced.

"Brian what's wrong?" Fin walked up to him and frowned.

"Michael that prick took her somehow and now I don't know where she is." Brian frowned.

"We will find her," Fin reassured him then turned to a uniform, "Go see if there is video cameras in the house. If so, get the tapes. As soon as possible. We have an officer missing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Martybaby313: since you asked, here's another chapter! Thanks for the review (:**

**Aschardein: I'm excited I could pull you in! (: thanks for the review!**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: I love your reviews. They make me smile (:**

Olivia's eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned. Her body ached; mainly her back hurt. She realized she was laying on concrete ground and she sat up slowly. Her muscles felt like they were on fire.

"Olivia?" A voice questioned. She turned her head around to see Simon laying on the ground a few feet away from her, bruised and bleeding.

"Si-" she murmured as her head twirled. She tried getting up but her muscles refused to budge. Somewhere in the distance, a door slammed shut.

"Don't hurt her!" She heard Simon yell as rough hands grabbed her. She tried fighting back but it was no use; her muscles froze.

"Hello my darling," Michael whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

She mumbled something incoherent which made Michael laugh. She felt herself being picked up and carried in strong arms. Her head felt so heavy. She laid her head against the stranger's chest as she felt herself slipping again.

"Get ready boys," Was the last thing she could make out before she fell back into a sea of darkness.

*********************  
"Where the fuck is she?!" Brian demanded, pacing back and forth in the squad room, "I should've taken her out of that house when I had the chance!"

"Brian," Cragen sighed and walked up to him, "You did the right thing. We got the girls back to their homes, the majority of the people in that house were arrest-"

"You didn't get Michael though! Capt, all due respect, but he's the one I'm after. I KNOW he took Liv. I could see it in his stone cold eyes. That son of a bitch."

"And I know we don't have him," Cragen walked over to an interrogation room and pulled the blinds up, "We do have his side kicks though. And I want you to start with Johnny."

Brian nodded and walked towards the window which looked into the room. Johnny sat across from him, handcuffed to the chair. Even from Brian's angle, he could see Johnny was sweating bullets.

Brian pulled the blinds down again and walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. Johnny glared at Brian as he sat down.

"You're a pretty convincing liar, ése," Johnny snarled, "Ten years in prison? More like putting us behind bars! Were you a cop the whole time?"

"Maybe I am convincing, " Brian leaned close to the man, "Or maybe you're just damn stupid."

"Señor, I don't need your criticism. I want to know what I'm being held for or I walk."

"Held for? Alright, lets see," Brian pulled his chair close to Johnny so that their knees were touching, "Rape, drugs, kidnap, assault... Johnny boy I can put you away for life. And I know, once you're in prison, you won't have your amigos around to protect you."

"I don't need nobody to protect me. I got that , " Johnny smirked.

"Where's Olivia , Johnny?" Brian demanded, switching the subject.

"Olivia?" Johnny's eyes lit up, making Brian want to hit him, "Never heard of her. Is she your hoe?"

"Listen you sick bastard," Brian grabbed Johnny by the neck, "You either tell me where she or Michael is or I swear I'll kill you right here."

"You c-cant kill me," Johnny stuttered as he gasped for air, "You'd be fired and arrested."  
Brian let go of Johnny, making him slam back into the chair. His cuffs rattled.

"You see how the blinds are shut, dumbass? Well that means that no one is watching this go down. Not even my captain. They wouldn't seem to know if I accidentally hit you," Brian punched him in the jaw, making him cry out.

"Where is Olivia Marsden?" Brian demanded again as Johnny touched his jaw. Johnny shook his head and refused to answer.

Brian took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from murdering the guy sitting in front of him. Instead, Brian placed both of his hands on the metal backseat of the chair and pulled it out from under him. Johnny yelled out, slamming onto the ground. The cuffs pulled at his wrists and Brian could see they were starting to bleed.

"Where is she Johnny?!"

"I'm not no damn snitch!" He growled. Brian kicked him in the chest making him gasp for air. Somewhere in the distance, Brian heard pounding on the window. He ignored it as he watched Johnny struggle for breathe.

Brian kneeled down and grabbed him by the neck. Johnny's eyes bulged as Brian tightened his grip.

"You gonna talk, asshole?" Brian demanded. Johnny nodded frantically, making Brian let his neck go. Johnny heaved for air and the room was silent for a minute.

"Where. Is. Olivia Marsden?"

"Don't use that fake shit with me, Chico," Johnny coughed out, "Michael knows she was a cop."

Brian froze for a minute and then grabbed him by the shirt, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!

"Michael has a warehouse in the Bronx. South side. You can't miss it. It's where he gets all his drugs from."

The was a second pounding on the door and Brian realized that was the signal that Johnny's lawyer was coming soon. He picked the chair up and pushed it towards Johnny. Johnny slowly sat up on the chair and Brian walked out of the door as his lawyer was coming in.

"What the hell did you do to my client? Why is he bloody and bruised?" She demanded, turning towards Brian.

"We found him that way." He shrugged and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS SVU Enough said: I'm happy I could make you laugh! Thanks for your awesome reviews! **

**martbaby313: I guess youll just have to read and find out what happens to Olivia ! Thanks for the great reviews! It means a lot! **

**ffedeline : I'm trying to make Brian as close to the character on the show as possible! So I'm glad you can see him like that! And I don't know what are they going to do to her? (; read and find out!**

**Aschardein: thank yolasso much for the compliment! It means a lot ! Here's the next chapter! **

**Ladydee123: well, here's another chapter to what happens! I'm glad you liked it! **

**I like drawing ducks: I hope this chapter answered where Olivia is! I added an exact address , if that's what you were asking for! I don't know what I will do to Olivia, read and find out (;. Lolololol no Elliot will not. I don't like him, he was just part of the plot. Kinda. **

"Wake up," a voice commanded. Olivia felt cold water splash on her face and she opened her eyes instantly. The first face she saw was none other than Michael.

"Hello, darling," he smiled wickedly, making her cringe. She sat up slowly and bit her lip from crying out. Her whole body hurt.

"W-where am I..." She mumbled, her brain still fuzzy from the drugs .

"Casa de Michael, sweetheart!" He smiled and got up from the mattress he was kneeling on beside her. She shuddered,not wanting to know what happened when she was knocked out.

"Where's Simon." She demanded, her brain starting to clear.

"Right over there, " Michael turned and pointed to the corner of the wide room, "Front row seat to watch the show."

Simon looked up at her painfully. His face was bloody and bruised. She wanted to run to him, but thought better. She glared at Michael.

"Why the hell are you doing this," She demanded.

"The boys liked your feisty character, " Michael nodded towards a group of guys who were staring at her, "They wanted a taste of what being with a detective is like. And also, I did some research. Simon is your brother isn't he? Well, detective. Your brother cheated me out for drugs. I had my boys teach that bastard a lesson."

"I'm not a damn detective! And Simon doesn't need to be brought into this you sick bastard."

"Don't give me your bullshit," Michael slapped her across the face, making her cry out, "I heard your real name, Olivia Benson. I remembered reading about you in a paper and then it just clicked, you're here to arrest us for drugs. Well look where that got you sweetie. And you know how I heard your real name?" He smiled wickedly at her.

Suddenly, a door slammed shut and Olivia heard footsteps approaching. She turned towards the noise and froze. Elliot stood there motionless as he took in her composure. Ripped clothes, messy hair and makeup, a scared look on her face. She could see Elliot's anger coming up, and she braced herself for the worse.

"Why is she here?!" Elliot turned to Michael.

"Well, now that you asked," Michael took a syringe out of his pocket, "She's testing out our drugs. This one is extremely useful to shut her up."

Elliot lunged towards Michael but got knocked down by two big guys. They held him down as Michael turned towards Olivia. She struggled against the rope ties around her hands and feet as she scooted back on the mattress. Somewhere in the distance, Simon was shouting again.

She felt the pinch of the needle as Elliot starting yelling threats. The room swayed and she snuck one more look at Elliot before passing out. He struggled against the two men with no prevail. Olivia heard faint sirens before her world clouded again.

************************  
"This is it," Brian shouted, making Cragen stop the car short, "address is 1725 W Farms Rd."

Munch wrote the address on a piece of paper for evidence before stepping out of the car. Amanda, Nick, and Fin walked over to their car as the FBI and DEA arrived. Brian got out of the car and walked over to the bullet proof vests the FBI had laying in a pile. Cragen stepped in front of him.

"Brian you shouldn't go in there, " Cragen warned as the detectives, FBI, and DEA all out in their bullet proof vests.

"She's my girlfriend and the best detective I know," Brian protested as a vest was taken away from him, "I have the right to go in there."

"You're not going in," Cragen shot back, "Or I'll have your ass arrested ." Cragen turned to the detectives lined up against the edge of the building, ready to go.

"Arrest anyone and everyone," Cragen commanded, "And if it comes down to it, use your guns. Olivia is in there and in danger. Use whatever force is necessary."

A DEA agent backed up and ran towards the door. She kicked it down and the detectives swarmed inside. Cragen turned back to Brian and stopped short. No sign of him. He turned back to where the cops swarmed in and caught a glimpse of Brian's body as he disappeared into the warehouse.

"Sonofabitch !" Cragen cussed and ran over to the radio, "I want Brian's ass out here. Now." He didn't know who was listening in their earpieces but one had to force Brian back out. Brian didn't have a vest or any protection.

"No can do now, Captain," Amanda's voice came over the radio, "We have sight of a group. We are going in."

Cragen heard a crash as the detectives ran into the main room where guys stood around. Seconds later, shots were fired.

*************************************  
Nick took in the scene in front of him. Guys were running around, panicked. Some were already bleeding out on the floor. He ran further into the room and stopped short. Olivia laid on a dirty mattress off to the side of the room, her clothes torn and she was bleeding. He ran over to her to check her pulse. Faint.

"I NEED A BUS!" He yelled to no one in particular. He knew that Cragen was outside listening.

"Where's Michael?" Brian came up behind Nick.

"How the hell should I know? I don't know what he looks like. WHERE IS THAT BUS?!" Nick shot back.

"I have Simon over here!" Amanda called from the opposite end of the room. Munch ran over to help her.

"You're lucky I'm letting you live, " Fin slapped cuffs on a guy, "If I was in charge you'd be bleeding out on this floor." Blood ran down Fin's face and Brian realized he had been punched a few times.

"I didn't do nothing!" The guy yelled as Fin roughly picked him off the ground and shoved him towards the door where they came in. Dozens of DEAs and FBIs were hauling people out of the room.

"Liv, stay with me. Listen to my voice," Nick patted her cheek lightly. Brian looked down at her and his heart skipped a beat. Olivia's eyes were closed and her breathing was short and rapid. She was bleeding from different cuts on her body.

"Move move!" Seven paramedics ran into the room with two stretchers. Three ran over to Simon while four ran towards Olivia. Nick and Brian moved out of the way as they gathered around Olivia to put her onto the stretcher.

Once she was on it, they ran out of the room as one kept checking her pulse. Brian and Nick ran out with them.

"She's coating!" A paramedic yelled as they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. Brian ran towards the bus but was stopped by Cragen.

"I told you not to go in and you disobeyed my orders," he sighed then looked as the ambulance raced away from the scene, "I will deal with you later. My main concern is Olivia."

"We also need to find Michael. But right now, Olivia is more important to me, " Brian ran towards the police car they came in, followed by Nick and Munch.

"Mind if we ride with you?" Munch questioned as they hurriedly got into the car.

"As long as you can hold on," Brian answered, pulling out. He accelerated his gas and raced after the ambulance. The only thing running through his mind: please let Olivia be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Martybaby313: I'm glad it's so intense for you lol**

**Aschardein: you will find out what happened to Elliot soon! **

**NCIS SVU Enough said: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long! ):**

**Hey guys,I just want to apologize in advance if there's spell errors or if something doesn't make sense. I didn't have time to re read this before I published it, I don't want to keep you guys waiting forever and I have stuff to do for school, which starts in nine days for me /:. I hope you enjoy! Xoxoxo **

Brian paced the waiting room as the other detectives sat around. Fin watched him in concern but said nothing.

"Who is here for Olivia Benson?" A nurse walked in, reading her name off a chart. Simultaneously , Nick, Fin, John, Amanda, and Cragen stood up next to Brian.

"Olivia is doing well," the nurse's eyes darted back and forth, "She's in a medically endured coma due to how severe her injuries were. She is allowed visitors. There will be a guard outside her door at all costs."

"How's Simon?" Cragen asked.

"Simon was a more serious case. He had a broken rib, his nose was broken. He had abrasions all across his torso. He is in a coma also."

"Did you," Brian took a deep breath before asking, "Did you perform a rape kit on Olivia?"

"Yes," the nurse frowned sympathetically at him, "It was positive for fluids. We ran DNA with the DEA. It was a positive for a previous drug dealer named Michael."

"Thank you," Amanda nodded and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. He grew quiet and turned back to the waiting room.

"Alright, I know this is going to be hard," Cragen sighed , "But I want everyone to visit for a maximum of ten minutes. Then I need everyone to head back to the precinct. I want everyone of my detectives helping the DEA and FBI with this one. We will catch this bastard."

Everyone nodded, but no one spoke. One by one, they walked down the hall and stopped in front of Olivia's room. Through the window, they could see her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Brian was the first to walk in; the others followed after Brian.

"Hey Liv," Brian whispered to her . Everyone gathered around her silently. Amanda was the first to break the silence.

"It's weird...seeing her like this. She's so strong..."

"Liv will make it through this," Munch reassured her, "She's already made it through getting shot at."

"Shot at, punched, slapped, knifed.. You name it she's done it," Nick smiled sadly.

"Like you said, Amanda," Fin put an arm gently around her shoulders, "Olivia is a strong girl. She will bounce back. In the mean time, we aren't helping her just by standing here."

"Let's go find this prick ," Brian agreed.

Everyone nodded and one by one they filed out of the room. Brian took one last look at Olivia before the door shut closed.

******************  
(One day later)

Olivia turned in her bed uncomfortably. The bed creaked in protest. She slowly opened her eyes to the darkness and stared up at the ceiling. The lights were shut off and it was night out. She wondered to herself how long she had been asleep. Her body ached, but not as much. She remembered going to find her brother and then...

"You bounce back quickly, mi amor," a voice hissed beside her. She snapped her head around and came face to face with Michael. She froze.

"What? My big bad detective can't talk? Is it because you don't have a gun to protect you? I hear no weapons in the hospital." He sat on her bed next to her and placed his hand on her leg. She shivered.

"Too bad I like to break the rules," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and a knife.

"I can easily scream," she snapped at him, " And the guard outside will shoot you dead in a matter of seconds, you bastard."

"Guard?" He looked towards the closed door and smiled at her, "I took care of him." Before she could do anything, he stabbed the needle into her arm, making her cry out. Monitors around her beeped and whizzed as her heart rate went up. She could feel the drug almost instantaneously as his blade cut her stomach quickly.

Seconds later, a cop and a nurse rushed into the room. Michael had vanished out of the window. Olivia laid in her bed, blood pouring out of the cut on her stomach.

"I need nurses in here !" The cop yelled into the hall. Several women rushed into the room.

"W-what's happ-" Olivia mumbled, getting the full swing of the drug. Her head dipped forward.

"She's been drugged!" A nurse called out, lifting Olivia's head back up. A doctor rushed into the room.

"Doctor, she's been drugged," the same nurse informed him as he went to work, "She also has a cut on her stomach. A few centimeters deep. It'll need stitching, like now."

"Someone get my tools, we are stitching her up in here," the doctor yelled to he group of nurses. Two ran out of the door.

Olivia mumbled something and her eyes threatened to close.

(The next day)

Brian got into the elevator and pressed for the second floor. Cragen had told him he was allowed to go see Olivia for ten minutes every day as long as he was back to help them figure out where Michael was.

As soon as the elevator chimed, he stepped off onto the second floor and walked down to her room. He had been disappointed when he couldn't visit her yesterday; he had gotten too caught up in work. He had a feeling she would wake up soon, though.

He gripped the roses he had bought her in his hand as he used his other to open the door. He walked in and stopped short. Olivia's bed was made and she was gone.

"Where's Olivia?!" Brian demanded, storming out of her room. A startled nurse gave him a look of sympathy and walked away.

"Where is Olivia Benson?" He demanded, walking up to the nurses station.

"She's been moved," a different nurse read off of a computer, "I was told that anyone who wanted to know where she was was to call the captain of the FBI. "

Brian rolled his eyes and walked away from the nurses. He pulled out his phone and dialed the FBI captain. On the third ring , the captain picked up.

"Steven, where the hell is Olivia and why the hell are these nurses telling me to call you?" Brian demanded before Steven could say anything. Steven took a deep breathe before answering.

"She's in a safe house for now. Until we catch Michael."

"Why the hell is an injured person in a safe house and not a damn hospital?"

"Brian...she was attacked...last night. By Michael. He drugged her and cut her. We had to get her out of there. Her life was in danger."

"Well, have you figured out how the fuck he got where she was staying in?"

"We are trying to figure that out. Michael killed the guard last night, too. Trust me, the FBI, SVU, and DEA are all looking for this guy. Which is what you should be doing."

"Can I see Olivia?" Brian asked, ignoring his last remark.

"No, not until this guy is caught. She's at danger if she sees anyone. Michael could have a tail on any one of her former companions. Why don't you go do your job and let us do ours, okay Brian?"

"I'll do my job by kicking your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks," Brian growled as he rushed towards the elevator, "You keep Olivia safe. I swear if she gets hurt one more time when she's under your watch.."

Click.  
Steven hung up . Brian slammed his phone down and raced towards the precinct.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ffedeline : do you really think Brian will let anyone stop from seeing her? (;**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: I'm currently thinking of how to kill him! (;**

**Svu lover: I'm glad I have you on the edge of your seat! Don't fall off! (; and of course there's more to this story! I opulent leave you hanging like that!**

**aschardein: I know she can't catch a break, which is sad! ): **

Olivia groaned and slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She noticed a door straight across from the bed she was laying on and sat up slowly.

"You may not want to move too quickly," a voice cautioned next to her. She spun around and reached for her gun, but realized the hostler wasn't there.

"Who the hell are you?" She glared, scooting away.

"DEA Alec Benardo. Nice to meet you," the man got up and smiled. Olivia looked into his green eyes and got up off the bed. She suddenly realized she was only in a black tank top and NYPD gray sweat pants. She crossed her arms.

"Olivia Benson. Why am I here?"

"Olivia..." Alec sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair , "You're here until we can find Michael. He attacked you. Drugged you. Then disappeared."

"Why can't I help the investigation?" She frowned.

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you much," Alec looked down at his phone and headed towards the door, "All you need to know is that a guard will be outside this house at all times. Talk to no one until we come and tell you we have Michael."

"Wait why can't I talk to anyone?" She looked at him. He frowned and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

She paced back and forth and looked at her surroundings. It was like living in hell. It was a one story house. Olivia could spot the kitchen at one end of the house while at the other end she saw there was a bathroom. She opened the door Alec had walked out of a few minutes ago and frowned. A cop in a car sat straight across the street from her prison. She shut the door.

She laid back on the bed and curled her knees into her chest. She felt hot, but also cold at the same time. Her hands shook. She frowned and shut her eyes, hoping to escape from this nightmare.

********  
(Two days later)  
"His credit card was last used at this gas station near the highway," Fin pointed to a road on the digital map they were all looking at.

"Yeah but when we went there, it turned out to be some punk kid who took Michael's credit card. So that led us down a wormhole," Amanda frowned.

"Have you guys checked his phone records?" Cragen looked at the group.

"He's a junkie, Capt," Munch added, "They have a new throw away phone every week so no one can trace them."

"We tried talking to Johnny and his buddies in jail," Nick frowned, "But they say once Michael is gone, he's gone."

Brian was about to add something to the conversation when his phone beeped in his hand. He looked down and read the text.

"Brian?" Cragen questioned. Brian snapped his head up and frowned.

"Sorry, Captain. Gotta take this," he stood up.

"Who could be so important that you have to not help with finding Michael?" Nick frowned at him. Brian glared at him.

"It's your mother. She wants me to tell you that she wants me as her son instead."

"Don't you bring my mother into this you sonofabitch ," Nick got up and grabbed Brian by the collar.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me, Rookie?" Brian smirked at him. Nick sent his fist crashing into Brian's lip, causing it to bleed.

"WOAH WOAH!" Amanda rushed over to the two and situated herself in between them, "Stop! Nick, you go continue to help with the search and Brian, go call whoever you're calling." She held them apart. Brian rolled his eyes and walked out of the squad room while Nick walked back to his desk.

"Wow, Rollins," Cragen smiled at her, "Didn't know you could get two people to simmer down like that."

"I had a lot of experience while growing up, " she smiled then turned her attention back to the group.

"Captain I have to go," Brian walked back into the precinct, grabbing his jacket, "I have a sick relative in the hospital."

"Go ahead and take two days off then," Cragen looked at him sympathetically. Brian nodded and rushed out of the precinct.

**********  
Olivia rocked back and forth on her bed, feeling like she was about to pass out. Sweat covered her body even though she was still in a tank top and sweat pants. Her head was killing her.

She heard the front door starting to open and frowned. Alec was probably coming back to rub it in her face that she can't know anything. She grabbed the desk lamp next to the bed and chucked it towards the door, causing it to crash into the wall next to the door.

"Leave me the hell alone," she yelled, laying back down. She started to shake again.

"Damn if I knew you were throwing lamps at me, I wouldn't have paid off the cop outside to let me come see you," Brian laughed as he shut the door behind him. Olivia sat up slowly, a smile creeping on her face.

"Brian."

"It's good to see you, Liv." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back and smiled.

"You look like a wreck," he frowned, pulling away and looking her over.

"Why the hell am I here?" She asked, frustrated, "No one will answer my questions. I have a DEA named Alec who refuses to tell me anything. I've been here TWO DAYS and I still have no idea why." Her body went back to shaking.

"Liv," Brian sat down on the bed next to her, "Michael injected you countless of times with drugs. Your body wants more of it, but you're not supplying. So you're going through withdraws."

"What... Oh god I never would do drugs in my life."

"I know, Liv," he frowned, "And we are looking for him, non stop. SVU that is, I'm not sure what the DEA or FBI are doing."

"Have you found him yet?" She frowned.

"Not yet. We are checking everywhere. This bastard will be caught, I swear on my life."

"What happened to your lip?" Olivia suddenly asked, touching it.

"Your partner punched me," Brian rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? He made you bleed! Don't worry, I'll give him an earful when I get back," she frowned.

The room got quiet suddenly and Brian looked down at his shoes, not wanting to revel the news to her. She looked at him.

"Was I...raped?" She asked quietly. Brian looked at her and nodded slowly, not wanting to answer out loud. She frowned and looked off into the distance before looking back at him.

"And what happened to Elliot..."

"He," Brian sighed, "He died in the line of fire. Shot three times." She nodded again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Brian?"

"Liv."

"I want to search for Michael. I want to catch this bastard myself."

"We can, together," Brian looked at her sadly. She looked at him and suddenly broke down. Tears fell down her face as she let out a tiny sob.

Brian wrapped his arms around her and laid them both down on the bed. She curled her body inwards to his and cried on his chest. He rubbed her back lightly and shut his eyes, hating the sight of her like this. He would find the prick with Olivia and shoot him dead for what he did to her.  
**********


	11. Chapter 11

**Martybaby313: here you go ! I hope I didn't make you too sad**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: thank you for being so supportive of this story! I'm sorry I haven't written my Bensaro one yet, I want to end this one so I can put all my time into the next! **

**Ffedeline : lol I don't mind I'm happy he is too**

**Aschardein : I'm sorry about Elliot! It just fit ): I hope you like the rest of the story **

Olivia woke up and yawned. She felt movement beside her and stiffened.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Brian whispered and kissed the top of her head. She smiled softly and got out of bed. She looked around and frowned, remembering where they were.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking back at Brian.

"11:30. Why?"

"I want to get out of here. I want to find Michael. It's my fight, not the squads."

"Liv, are you sure this is a good idea?" Brian got out of the bed and walked over to her, "You're going through withdraws. You're sick. It's better if you stay in bed until this stuff is out of your system."

"Brian, you know I'm not the type of person to wait something out. I need to find Michael. I need to do this. I need to move on from what happened and hell, I need to get back to work. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"If you are, I'm coming too. I'm not letting this bastard touch you again." Brian walked over to her suitcase and pulled it over to her.

"First, I really need a shower," Olivia smiled shyly and rummaged though her suitcase, "Then we can work on a plan on how to escape this hell hole."

************  
Brian walked out of the house and towards the police car. The cop rolled down his window and looked suspiciously at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah yes," Brian leaned into the window and smiled, "I'm not entirely sure how to make it back to Manhattan from out here. I'm from Manhattan Special Victims Unit. "

Olivia walked quietly out of the house and gently shut the door behind her. She snuck a glance towards the car and saw the cop wasn't looking. She ran silently towards Brian's car, opened the passenger door, and got inside.

"Then you just take a turn out onto the highway and it should led you back to Manhattan."

"Ah that's right! I completely forgot! Thanks." Brian walked to his car quickly and got in the drivers seat. He smiled at Olivia and drove quickly away from the cop.

"You know they will check on you probably when the cop doesn't see movement in the house," Brian smiled and turned onto the highway.

"I know," Olivia looked out of the window, "But that was a rookie cop. He won't notice it until Alec comes around. If he ever does."

"So how do you plan on finding this guy? Even NYPD , FBI, or the DEA can't find him."

"Well, he wants me. So I'm going to somehow show him that I'm not under supervision of any of the squads so he will have to come out and that's when you can call for backup and we can arrest him."

"And how exactly do you plan on showing him that you're no longer in hiding?"

"By going back to the guy we had bought from before. He knows Michael better then anyone else.." Olivia fell silent, remembering her encounter with him.

"Is that how you got so banged up?" Brian looked over at her and frowned. He could see some of the cuts and bruises were in the process of healing.

"It's nothing... I messed up during a buy and that's all. I know what to do," Olivia frowned, "I just don't know how to explain who you are."

"Boyfriend?" Brian offered as he turned towards the street where the precinct was located, "And you'll need to tell me where I can find this guy.."

"I was thinking more or so the whole prostitution ring. You could be my buyer," Olivia looked at the precinct as they drove by it. Suddenly she crouched low and cussed.

"Fin and Nick are heading towards your car, Brian."

"Shit," he looked around and grabbed sunglasses off the backseat, "Put your hood on and put these glasses on. I just need you to cough a few times and act sick but don't say a word."

Olivia quickly put her hood and sunglasses on and leaned her head against the window as Brian's car rolled to a stop.

"Brian we've been trying to contact you," Fin leaned into the window, "We got a tip from one of Johnny's jail house buddies about Michael. We are going to go scope him out."

"Can't," Brian looked at Olivia and back at Fin, "Sick relative has to get back to the hospital."

"Why was she out in the first place?" Nick eyed him suspiciously.

"And why do you annoy me every time you open your damn mouth?" Brian snapped, "And for the record , you are allowed to take patients out on short visits." Olivia coughed softly.

"Our apologizes," Fin smiled at Brian and backed away from the car. Brian nodded and drove off.

"Do you believe him?" Nick questioned as they walked towards Fin's car.

"Not a damn word." Fin replied.

**************  
Olivia took off her disguise once she knew they were away from the precinct. She looked at Brian.

"One day you and Nick need to talk it out about why you guys hate each other so much."

"I just," Brian sighed, "I get a funny feeling when I'm around him. I don't trust him. Now will you please explain to me how we are going to find this guy? And his name would be helpful."

"Stephan Lingers. And we are going to find him by calling him," Olivia pulled a throw away phone from her pocket and punched in Stephan's name into the contact list. The number popped up and she dialed.

"Stephan. It's Olivia. Marsden. I'm looking to score with my new pimp."'

She paused for a second then broke into a smile, "Tonight at seven in the Star club downtown. We will be there." She hung up and turned towards Brian, "It's a go for tonight."

"So what do you want to do until seven?" Brian looked around.

"Can we...go back to your place?"

Brian smiled and turned towards his street. Olivia smiled and watched as the houses ran by.

"We can go to my place anytime you want." He winked at her, making her smile.

(Two hours later)  
"Who tipped you off that Simon was with Michael?" Brian questioned as he grabbed tw glasses of wine for them. Olivia sat down on his couch.

"Simon actually called me an hour before they took him and told me all about it," she took a sip of the wine as he sat next to her, "When I didn't hear from him, I knew something was wrong."

"Oh," Brian nodded, "He is fine now. Recovering in the hospital with Ty & Olivia."

"I'm happy to hear that," Olivia sighed and laid her head back, "I just wish I could put this bastard behind bars for good for what he did."

"We will," Brian took her hand lightly in his and looked at her. She smiled softly at him.

"I missed you," He whispered to her, stroking the back of her hand.

"I missed you too," she frowned slightly, remembering Michael.

Brian placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently. She stiffened, which made Brian stop.

"I- I'm sorry. I can't. Not right now." She whispered.

"I understand," he pulled away and reached for the remote, "What do you want to watch?"

"Since it's," she checked her phone, "Six. Just watch something for a half hour and we can leave."

As he flipped through the channels, Olivia pulled her legs up to her chest. The memories were coming in packs. Pain, sadness, shamefulness. She remembered what happened to her, she just didn't want to admit it. She didn't need Brian questioning their relationship more.

"Liv?" Brian called. Olivia looked at him.

"I called your name twice already. Are you okay?" He put an arm around her.

"Yeah... I am.. I just really like this show," she lied, turning back to the TV.

"Olivia..you're lying. I know you well enough to know that you're lying. What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she frowned and looked at him, "I'm focusing on Stephan and how I can get him to tell me where Michael is."

"Arresting him?" Brian suggested.

"No, not if he has his boys with him. It'll be two against five then. Only if he's alone. If he's not... I can sweet talk him. He was interested in me before."

"I just want you safe and back to your old self." Brian frowned.

'Too late,' she thought sadly as she turned her attention back to the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: I didn't have spell check to check this. I wrote it on an iPad and the program doesn't use spell check. Sorry for the mistakes! **

**Guest who posted on chapter 11: Aw thank you (: **

**Aschardein : we shall see what she has up her sleeve (: **

**NCIS SVU Enough said: i hope they'll be okay too! O:**

Olivia walked up to Stephan in short black boots, jeans, and a white tank top. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Hello beautiful. I see you're healing rather quickly." Stephan looked her up and down and smiled.

"And I see you're still the same asshole," she shot back,smirking in the process. She looked at the other guys lined up against the club's back wall, "Come on. Do you really need your gang here? All we are doing is making a deal."

"Where I go, mi amigos goes," Stephan smiled, "And what can I help you with today, lovely?"

At that second, Brian walked up to them and stood protectively next to Olivia. Stephan looked him up and down and smiled.

"Ah, yes. You must be the lucky guy to win such a beautiful lady."

"What can I say? She's good for the business," Brian put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. She turned to Stephan.

"I want to know where Michael is," she demanded.

"Woah, little lady. This is a deal between me and you. Not him," Stephan frowned.

"Why? Are you scared he will show me a better time then you ever will?"

"Shut up bitch before I blow your brains out," a guy yelled at her. Stephan raised his hand to silent him.

"Fine. I will tell you where Michael is on one condition. We do the deal, and we have a dance," Stephan smiled wickedly at her. Brian looked at her unsure before answering.

"One dance. That's all." Brian glared at him, "And you better not hurt her or I swear I will blow YOUR brains all over this floor."

Stephan held a hand out towards Olivia just as a slow song played through the loud speakers. She looked at Brian one last time before stepping out into a crowd of bodies with Stephan. Brian searched over the crowd until he finally regained sight of the two.

Brian watched as Stephan leaned in and whispered into Olivia's ear. She nodded and whispered something back to him, making him smile. Brian frowned and looked towards Stephan's boys. They were all watching him.

"Stephan told me to make a deal with you," a guy stepped forward and held his hand out, "They call me Jim."

"Brian," he shook the man's hand, "Now what are we looking at?"

"Sixty grams for two hundred."

"Grams of what?"

"The big H," Jim smiled at him, "Is it a deal?"

Olivia and Stephan started making their way back to the group, Stephan still talking to Olivia. Brian took out two crisp hundred dollar bills as Jim took out a bag. Suddenly, there was chaos.

"NYPD PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A young man yelled as he and a few other people ran over to the group. Olivia looked up from her conversation, confused. Brian stuffed the money back into his pocket and ran over to her, grabbing her hand.

"Brian what's going on?" She looked as Jim had cuffs slapped on his wrists.

"Undercover cops. They don't know we are part of the SVU and we don't have a way to show them, " he pushed past people as they headed towards the back exit.

"I have my gun with me.." Olivia looked back worried as they slammed through the back exit door. Cold air greeted them as the alarm went off from the exit they just came out of.

"I didn't know that was an emergency exit," Brian stated as they rushed towards his car. They got inside and slammed the door shut.

"Were you making a deal?" She asked, confused as he sped off into the night.

"I was in the middle of one when the damn uniforms rushed in. I was waiting for you when Jim told me Stephan wanted us to make the deal right then and there."

"Shit, Bri. Did you lose your money?"  
"No. The uniforms came in just as I took it out of my pocket. What were you and Stephan talking about?" Brian pulled into an abandoned parking lot and turned to her.

"He told me that he never meant to... Harm me. He also told me where Michael is. It's this garage thing in the upper east side. Told me Michael was expecting me."

"And Michael didn't give away you were a cop?"

"All drug dealers lie and betray each other at one point. The important thing is that I know where Michael is, and I'm going to arrest him."

"Let's go then," Brian said, turning the car back on, "Cragen is going to have our asses once he finds out what happened tonight."

"He always threatens that I'm on the verge of losing my job but I never do," Olivia smiled and looked out of the window, "He's like a dad to me."

Brian smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Doubting thoughts raced through his head as he drove closer and closer to the man who raped Olivia. Brian just didn't know if she could face him again.

***************  
"So you really have no idea who this guy is?" Fin demanded, holding up a mug shot of Michael. The young cop shook his head.

"So you're telling me that you're a patrol cop for Queens and you don't know who Michael, aka the ghost, is?" Nick frowned, "What kind of cop are you?"

"I've only been on the unit one month, sir," the young cop stammered, "I'm sorry I don't know him but I can ask my captain."

"Yeah, I would like to know your captain. I can tell him how screwed up his squad is," Fin frowned.

"Listen, I know what it is to be a rookie, " Nick reassured him, ignoring Fin, "Ive only Ben in my squad three months. I just need to know if you've ever just sat and read through old cases so you know what's going on."

"We are supposed to do that?"

"We're leaving," Fin grumbled, grabbing Nick by the arm, "Lets go, Amaro."

"Queens patrol unit, I repeat, Queens patrol unit, do you copy?" The radio squeaked in the young police officer's car. Fin and Nick stopped and looked at the guy. He rushed to answer.

"Come in, this is Queens patrol unit."

"We have a drug deal going down I need all units to Star Club. Two dealers got away. A man and a woman. Both have brown hair."

"That could be Liv," Nick whispered to Fin, "But who is the other guy."

"I've got a funny feeling we aren't going to like the guy," Fin frowned and walked over to the car, pulling the radio away from the cop, "This is Manhattan Special Victims Unit. We will be on scene shortly." He threw the radio back into the car and turned towards Nick.

"Wait . I thought you guys only took care of rape victims," the officer called after them.

"This is involving one of our own. Stay out of it, Rookie." Fin called back just as they walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Since I didn't upload yesterday, here's two chapters (: **

**warning: no spell check was available while writing this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!**

Olivia got out of the car just as Brian cut the engine. She looked toward the garage and looked back as Brian shut his car door.

"Olivia wait," Brian looked over at her in concern. She stopped and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Are you..." He sighed, "Are you sure you'd an face him? I can go in myself."

"I'm fine. I need to do this," she frowned and looked towards the garage.

"It's like one of those garages you take your car to get fixed. Why is he here?" Brian frowned and joined her as they headed towards the door.

"It's abandoned. Good place to hide out when you're being looked for." She opened the front door and they ran quietly inside. Olivia peered into the darkness to see if there was any movement in the room. Brian touched her shoulder lightly and in the darkness she could see him pointing towards another room. Light creeped out from under the door.

She nodded and they quietly walked over to it. She put her hand lightly on the handle and swung it open. The door creaked on its hinges and slammed into the wall behind it. Olivia and Brian ran in.

"My, my, Olivia. You sure know how to make an entrance." Michael smiled at them from a chair he was sitting in.

"What can I say? I learn from the best." She glared.

"And who might this be, Ms. Benson? A partner?"

"Detective Cassidy, to you asshole," Brian frowned, "It's over, Michael. No more hiding."

"Oh, I do compliment on your finding me," Michael smiled and reached behind the chair, "People have such a hard time finding me a second time." He pulled out a gun, making Olivia and Brian freeze.

Olivia quickly pulled her gun out from her back pocket and aimed it at Michael.

"Now, I'm sure you don't want to shoot me, darling," Michael purred, "It'll just turn into who can shoot faster. I wouldn't want to kill either one of you."

"Shut up!" She yelled, her finger closing around the trigger.

"Before you attempt to shoot me and me kill one of you," Michael smiled at Olivia, "I'm sure you have some unanswered questions for me."

"No, I just want you dead," she glared, trying to control her shaking hands, "I want you dead but I would much rather see you rot in jail."

"Come on, Olivia, Baby. Don't you want to know why I decided to rape you?" He grinned, knowing he was getting under her skin. She shuddered then regained composure.

"No! Now shut up before I kill you."

"She was such a good cop, Cassidy," Michael looked towards Brian, "I loved taking her ego down and stomping on it. It was probably the most fun I've had in years."

"Shut up!" Olivia demanded, her voice more desperate this time. She didn't want to go through this. Brian looked at her and looked at Michael.

"I raped her for many reasons," Michael looked at his gun, "She lied to me. I wanted to kill her vibe. She was easy. That bitch was asking for it."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear this," Brian warned, taking his gun out too.

"Two against one. That's not fair," Michael looked back and forth between the two, "But then again, Olivia was in the same situation."

Olivia froze as she let the information sink in. She was raped by two different guys? Who? Why? Tears formed in her eyes. She could hardly react as she watched from the corner of her eye as Michael lifted his gun. She welcomed in the idea that she was about to die. She closed her eyes, waiting for the shot.

Bang.

*************  
Olivia opened her eyes just as Michael was lifting his gun towards her. Automatically, her senses kicked in. She quickly lifted her gun and fired two shots. Michael dropped his gun in shock as blood poured from the two open wounds on his chest and stomach. He looked at her in disbelief as he dropped to the floor.

Olivia looked on in satisfaction. The bastard was dying and she didn't feel remorse because of it. Her and Brian could finally go back - . She paused, remembering Brian. She looked over and saw him laying on the ground, blood coming out of his chest.

"Brian!" She screamed and dropped down beside him. She heard people running through the front door as she took off her sweater and placed it against his chest.

"Don't leave me, " she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. He took her hand reassuringly and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm fine," he managed to cough out. She shook her head and applied pressure to the wound. Dozens of voices filled the room.

"Brian, stay with me," she begged harder as she felt two hands on her shoulders. She felt someone lifting her up from the ground.

"No! Don't! " she screamed, "Save him! Please! Anyone!"

"You're under arrest for possession of an unregistered fire arm and possession of illegal drugs," Olivia heard behind her as she felt cuffs being snapped onto her wrists. She turned her head around and realized the room was filled with dozens of uniformed police officers that she didn't know.

"No! I work with Special Victims Unit!" She yelled as she was being hauled out of the door. She caught one last glimpse as Brian was wheeled out on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

She was shoved into the back of a police car and they drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD GUYS! Thanks for the support. This next chapter is slightly depressing.

"Can someone please explain to me why my detective is in your interrogation room?" Cragen walked into the precinct and looked towards the interrogation room. Olivia sat in the metal chair, fidgeting.

"Detective? She was buying drugs off of a drug lord so we arrested her," the captain walked up to Cragen.

"Captain Morse, may I speak with her?" Cragen looked towards the captain. After a pause,Morse finally nodded.

Cragen walked through the door and slammed it shut, making Olivia jump.

"Can you explain to me what the hell you were thinking?" Cragen frowned at her.

"Capt. I know I broke procedure. I know that I should've come to you when Simon told me," she frowned, "He's my brother, Captain. I needed to get him and keep him safe."

"Olivia. Every damn time your brother is around, you seem to edge closer and closer to losing your badge," Cragen sighed and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Okay. I'm going to get you out of here. You were working undercover for me with your partner, Detective Cassidy. You didn't have your badge on you because you couldn't risk to be discovered."

She nodded and he started towards the door. The metal chair scrapped as she hurried after him.

"Morse. I just want you to know that Olivia Benson was working undercover for me. She was not buying drugs, rather, catching the drug dealer." Cragen smiled at him.

"Drugs? I thought you guys were rape victims." Captain Morse frowned at them.

"He raped a woman one year ago and has been ever since," Olivia lied, "Detective Cassidy and I were just about to arrest him when you guys showed up."

"I see," Morse looked them both over once, "You're free to go then. Sorry for the mistake."

Olivia ran out of the door with Cragen close behind her. She rushed towards his car and got in quickly. Once he was in, he started the engine.

"How is Brian?" She asked quickly as they drove towards the hospital.

"Stable," Cragen frowned, "But still in surgery. He's been in there for two hours now."

"Do they," Olivia rubbed her temples, "Do they know where the bullet hit?"

"Liv, I'm sure the doctor will answer this all for you," Cragen turned the corner and the hospital came into view.

Olivia's stomach dropped as she realized Brian could be seriously injured. He could not make... No. She couldn't think of it like that. Cragen parked and a millisecond later, Olivia was out of the car, jogging towards the entrance. Cragen followed close behind.

"NYPD," Olivia called as she passed the startled guests. She ran up to the nurses station and flashed her badge.

"I need to know where Brian Cassidy is located," She asked frantically, knowing he was still in surgery.

"He actually just got out of surgery, five minutes ago," the nurse read off the computer screen, "He's in a coma in ICU."

"Thanks," Cragen smiled at the lady as Olivia ran towards the elevators. She pushed the button impatiently.

"You know, it's said that an elevator comes quicker if the button is pressed once," Cragen smiled slightly at Olivia. She nodded slowly as the metal doors opened and they stepped inside. A son and a mother entered after them and the doors slid shut.

"Liv, you know he can't talk to you if he's in a coma, right?" Cragen frowned at her.

"I'm not hysterical. I know, Capt. I just need to see him in person to make sure he's okay." Olivia watched impatiently as the red numbered slowly changed.

"Miss?" Olivia felt tugging at her jeans and she looked down. The boy smiled up at her; his two front teeth were missing.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you Detective Olivia Benson?" The boy questioned.

"Yes," she kneeled down and smiled, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Trevor and I'm five," the boy smiled brightly, "I wanna be just like you when I grow up! You catch all the bad guys and stuff! It's like you're a super hero."

"Well," Olivia smiled softly, "You can be a super hero too. You don't need to be a detective to help people. But I can see you're a great boy and you'll have a great future ahead of you."

"Gee! Thanks!" Trevor grabbed his mother's hand and ran out onto their floor. The mother looked back at Olivia and smiled, mouthing a thank you.  
The doors shut again and Olivia remembered why they were there. She fidgeted as the elevator reached the ICU.

"Liv, I'll be here for you," Cragen patted her softly on the back. She nodded and walked towards the desk.

"Brian Cassidy?" She questioned. The nurse smiled and pointed towards a bed on the far end of the hall. Olivia nodded and walked towards his bed, fear over taking her stomach.

She could feel Cragen behind her as she pulled back the curtain. She stopped short and stared. Brian laid motionless against the white sheets. His hair was matted onto his forehead and his body moved slowly with each short breath he took.

Wires hung from the machines that beeped all around him. A tube ran from his mouth and disappeared beneath the wiring. Olivia shook her head and walked away from the bed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit down on her lip hard.

"Take some time off, Olivia," Cragen said gently, "You're not coming back to work for a long time."

"I j-just...don't think I can...see him like this," she whispered, turning towards Cragen, "I don't think I can look at what happened because of me."

"Liv, there's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait. Go. Spend time at home or with your brother. Spend it with someone."

She nodded slowly and took one last glance before walking out of the unit. Cragen sighed and looked at a passing nurse.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He called. The nurse turned around and smiled.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I would like to know what is going on with Cassidy, Brian. I want to know when he should wake up," Cragen looked towards Brian's bed again. The nurse followed his gaze and frowned.

"I know him. I was in the operating room," she sighed and looked at Cragen sadly, "Bullet was just a few inches away from missing his heart. You shouldn't be asking when will he wake up. It should be will he get out of the coma."

"There... Isn't a big chance?" Cragen looked at her concerned. She looked towards Brian's bed once last time.

"There's a slim chance of his waking up. Unless a miracle happens, I doubt he will. Look," she checked her watch and frowned, "I'm sorry. I have to run. I need to be in the burn unit in five minutes. I'm so sorry."

Cragen nodded and watched her as she ran away. He took one last look towards Cassidy's bed before heading towards the elevator, dreading the news he knew he had to tell Olivia sooner or later.


	15. Chapter 15

NCIS SVU Enough said: I hope you like this chapter then! Slightly.

Martybaby313: it's gonna get better for her (;

Gabriella: here you go (:

Olivia and Fin stood at Brian's bed, looking at him. Olivia sighed, still not used to seeing him. Fin frowned and looked at her.

"So, does Cragen know you're here?" She looked at him, hoping to lighten to mood.

"Nope," Fin smiled, "But he can get over it. How are you holding up with all of this plus work?"

"It's," she sighed , "It has its moments."

"How are you holding up after being attacked.." Fin asked cautiously. She looked back at Brian.

"I could go for some more coffee. Do you want any?"

Fin sighed before answering, "Yeah. Sure. Since I brought you breakfast and everything. "

She looked at Brian's still body before walking out of the door. She headed towards the elevators.

Once inside, she pulled out her iPhone. She scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Simon. She dialed.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hi, Ty," Olivia smiled as the elevators opened and she stepped out, "Is your dad home?"

"Olivia! I haven't seen you in a long time! When am I going to see you next?"

"Soon, hopefully," she walked into the cafeteria, "But right now it's important to me if I can possibly speak with Simon?"

"Yeah! Hold on!" Olivia heard Ty put the phone down and called out Simon's name.

Olivia grabbed two coffee cups as she heard the phone being picked up again.

"Hey, Liv," Simon's voice came over the speaker as she poured coffee into the two cups. "How are you holding up?'"

"Great," she lied, "How are you?"

"Healing. How is everything with Brian?"

"Okay," she walked over to the cashier and grabbed a handful of sugars and creamers, "He's not in ICU anymore."

"That's good," Simon paused, "It isn't your fault."

"18 dollars please," the cashier looked at her and held out his hand. She pulled a twenty out and handed it to him, telling him to keep the change. Once out of ear shot, she answered.

"I could've prevented it. I've prevented a lot of cases like this from happening."

"But you followed procedure," Simon sighed, "You weren't going to shoot him because the precinct would rather him alive then dead. But when he shot Brian, you took the bastard out."

Olivia climbed into the elevators and the doors shut. She took a sip of her coffee.

"And," Simon continued, "You saved my life. I don't think Ty or Olivia would have a dad if it wasn't because of you. You handled the case well."

"I just wish Brian would get better," she sighed and stepped onto her floor, "I gotta go. About to go back with Fin."

"Okay. You can call me anytime, Liv."

"Thanks." She hung up and walked towards Brian's room. Before she walked in, she heard Fin talking and stopped outside the doorway.

"She's holding up. Being stubborn and won't let anyone know her true feelings," Fin was saying.

"Then try to push it out of her," Brian answered. Olivia's heart jumped as she realized he had woken up.

"She won't admit to anything. She keeps acting like everything is fine."

"How is she," She heard Brian let out a sigh, "How has she been acting since being raped? Has anyone talked to her?"

"George has tried. Cragen has tried. I've tried. John has tried. She just keeps saying that it's over with and she's moved on," Fin answered.

"I just want her to be able to go back to the old Olivia before all of this happened."

Olivia's heart dropped at Brian's last remark. She looked down at the two coffees in her hands and realized that she never opened up about being raped. It just slid under the rug. She set the two coffees down near the door and walked quickly towards the elevator. She pressed the button and automatically opened.

Once the doors shut, the tears fell. She realize Brian would never look at her the same way again, rather, she was a victim in his eyes. No longer was she just Olivia.

He probably couldn't look at her after everything that happened. The scars she had from the attack, the nightmares she frequently woke up from in a cold sweat. It would never return to normal.

She rushed out of the elevators and onto the sidewalk. Cars hooked and people yelled all around her. She looked around and saw a taxi waiting for a passenger. She ran over and climbed inside.

"Where to?" The young cabbie looked at her.

"Anywhere but here," she whispered, staring out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH THIS. IM SORRY IVE BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR A WHILE NOW AND HAD NO TIME :(

ANYWAY, HERES THE LAST CHAPTER!

(A few weeks later)

"Has anyone seen Olivia?" Nick frowned, walking into the precinct. He held two coffees in his hand.

"No. But I'll take her coffee if that's okay," Amanda teased. Nick smiled at her and shook his head, walking to his chair.

"I feel like we are always asking where she disappeared to," Munch frowned and turned just as Brian was walking through the front door, "Hey there sunshine."

Brian frowned and walked slowly towards his desk, pain shooting through his body. He sat down in the chair.

"Good," Cragen walked out of his office, "Now that I have you all here, I have information for you that I already told Fin. Olivia called me and asked for a few weeks off…Though…she was supposed to be in today."

"Have you checked her apartment?" Brain winced in pain.

"No sign of her there or anywhere she usually goes. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Cragen frowned at him.

"I haven't seen my own damn girlfriend since I woke up. So, no. I don't."

"You checked everywhere?" Amanda looked at Cragen.

"The usual coffee shop she goes to. The shops she shops in…everywhere."

"You know all of that about her?" Nick looked at him in amazement, "Wow. That's kind of scary how you can find all of that out about someone."

"Why?" Brian challenged, "You have secrets to hide?"

"I'll have secrets to hide if you keep opening your damn mouth, Cassidy," Nick shot back.

"I just don't know how she could just disappear. At the hospital she went to go get coffees but never returned. I found the coffees at the foot of the door. I would've thought that she would've given it to us before asking to leave." Fin frowned.

"Well, maybe it was just a spontaneous thing," Amanda frowned, "She was….raped… maybe everything affected her and she just decided to leave right there and then."

"Or you guys aren't looking EVERYWHERE where she could be," Munch added.

"Here goes another theory," Brian smiled at Munch, "I miss having you as a partner."

"Save your bullshit, Brian," Munch smiled then continued, "Has anyone checked Simon's house? I mean. She did get herself into all of this because she wanted to save her brother."

"I never thought of that," Nick frowned then looked at Cragen, "Do you want me and Amanda to go to Simon's house?"

"No," Cragen frowned then turned to Brian, "I want Cassidy to go. By himself. She knows him better than anyone else."

Brian stood up slowly and grabbed his jacket. He looked at everyone before heading out of the door.

"Hey! That's not fair, Auntie Liv!" Simon's son, Ty, pouted.

"Ty! It's just a game," Olivia smiled as Simon's daughter, Olivia, climbed into her lap. She hugged the little girl closely as Simon walked in the room to put chips on the table in between them. Ty quickly grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Do you still catch the bad guys?" Ty asked a mouth full of chips.

"Yes. In a way," Olivia smiled softly and looked at Simon. He rubbed her back gently as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Little Olivia jumped down from Olivia's lap and ran towards the door. Before Simon could react, the little girl swung the door open.

"Hi, sweetie," Brian bent down and smiled at her, "Is Olivia here?"

"HEY! I'm Olivia." She pouted and crossed her arms. Brian laughed.

Olivia got out of the chair and walked towards the door. Simon gave her a look before she walked into the hall and shut the door behind her.

"How'd you find me?" Olivia frowned at him.

"I've been dating you for over nine months, Liv. You get to know a person." Brian smiled and opened his arms. She thankfully walked into them and he hugged her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Liv?" He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I just needed some time off, Brian. It was nothing."

"Have you talked to anyone about...?" He paused, not wanting to go on.

"I'm fine, Brian," She sighed, "I moved on."

"Like hell you did," Brian pulled away and looked in her eyes, "I know you better than you think. Liv, everyone is here for you. Everyone wants you to be happy again. Please. Talk to Huang. For me." His eyes looked at her pleading. She sighed and looked towards the door.

"Fine. I will," Olivia looked back at Brian, "You're an ass."

"You know you love it," He teased, interlocking his fingers with hers. She paused for a moment, looking down at their hands. He squeezed her hand gently, making her smile.

"Liv?" Simon walked into the hall and looked between the two of them. She turned to him.

"I'm going to go… I need to get to the precinct," Olivia looked back at Brian, "Something came up."

"Okay…" Simon looked at Brian unsure then turned back to Olivia, "Come by whenever you want. I'm always here for you, Liv."

"Thank you Simon."

Brian and Olivia interlocked hands and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey, Liv," George Huang, the psychiatrist, greeted her warmly.

"Hi," She smiled softly and sat down as Brian sat in the chair next to her. George looked at him unsure then turned back to Olivia.

"What brings you to my office, Olivia?"

"I'm… ready to talk," Olivia frowned and took Brian's hand.

"Are you comfortable? With Brian here I mean?" George looked at them.

"I'm staying," Brian frowned, "I'm not leaving her side."

"Okay," George took out a notepad and looked back at Olivia, "Whenever youre ready. There's no rush."

"Okay," Olivia took a deep breathe, squeezing Brian's hand gently, "I guess I will start the first time Michael hit me….."


End file.
